Dominance
by DuchessRaven
Summary: When a little teasing goes too far, Integra must show her servant who has the upper hand. AxI. One short


AUTHOR'S NOTE: another story written on a whim. Doing more and more of these lately. Hope you enjoy and review!

DOMINANCE

"Do you ever pause from your work to consider the romance of a moon-lit night, master?"

Integra did not look up, nor did she set down her pen, or even acknowledge the question. This was an old dance they danced, an old song sung many times. It was a game played every night since her coming of age, and she could repeat the steps without pausing to remember the rules. She knew it all.

"No, Alucard."

The vampire did not reply right away. He was looking at the moon through her office window, but she knew his attention was really on her. He was prying apart her defenses with the delicacy of a safecracker, looking for vulnerabilities, the right words to say to jilt a reaction out of her.

"The folly of humans all."

She made a note on the nearest document. It needed to go out tomorrow morning. "The flaw of Medians old."

"You consider romance to be a flaw?"

"I consider your obsession with it to be, especially for one who lusts after blood so."

The vampire was looking at her now, his arms rested on the back of the leather chair. She could hear the sound of the fabric of his coat scraping against the old leather. He would not have done so when her father was in the chair years ago. But he liked to play with her, the new master, the little girl, even after ten years.

"Have you lost all sense of romance, master?"

"So what if I have?" She did not turn to look at him, but could feel his gaze at the back of her head. It was like being probed with cold, caressing fingers.

"It's unfortunate for such a young woman to lose her sense of romance so early."

"It's also sad for a vampire to attempt so desperately for her to reclaim it. One may question his motives." She sat the document in her hand down and picked up another. This one needed to be filed. It would be outdated when the next batch of research results came in.

"Would that one be you?"

"Of course not, I do not have that kind of time to spare."

He came around the chair and sat on her desk, almost uncomfortably close to her arm, a hair's distance away. She did not move away, but kept up her work, even though his chilly presence was invading her space.

"Do the young aristocrats of England ever compliment you on your appearance, Integra?"

"I do not know. I do not care for their company, and I trust they do not care for mine either."

"How can you be sure if you do not give them a chance?"

He was smirking because he had hoped to get a rise out of her. She did not wish to give him the satisfaction. Reaching over, she deliberately picked up a pen sitting against his leg, but did not brush against him in the least. "Are you saying I ought to shirk my duty in pursuit of romance? I dare say that borders on treason in this house."

"Of course not. I'm merely suggesting that you find some diversions in life beside work. There is a bigger world out there. All one has to do is seek it out."

She made another note. "I do not think that is a good use of my time." He leaned down, resting his elbow directly on top of the letter she had been reading. She folded her hands. "Kindly remove yourself from my desk."

"In good time." His eyes glowed like fresh drops of blood in the night. "I merely want to understand what it is you have against pleasure, even when it's right in front of you."

She snickered. "A self-admitted monster speaking of pleasure?"

"Monster are often better at finding pleasure than humans." In a smooth swerve he was off her desk, his coat turning dashingly about him. "Vampires find pleasure in many places. The night, the moon, fresh blood, the thrill of the hunt." She began to pick up the letter, he placed a hand over it, pinning it to the desk. "The scent of a beautiful woman."

She met his eyes at last. It almost felt like conceding a step in a chess match. He had forced her hand, and she had given in. But not much. Only a step. There was still much room for recovery in the game.

"I suppose you have a point?"

"I merely wished to compliment my master, seeing how she so rarely receives such kind words though she deserves them so."

"Kind?" A cold smirk spread on her face. "Why do you insist that compliments about my physical appearance is kind? Perhaps I find them offensive. They are nothing more than superficial comments on what meets the eye."

"But you do not." He rolled a strand of her hair around his finger. She did not pull away. To pull away would be letting him get to her, which he was not. "If you did, you would have already ordered me from the room. It's alright to admit it, Integra. A young woman has desires. You wish to be noticed and complimented. It's quite natural. You don't have to deny it."

Forcing her hand again. Pushing her into a corner. He wanted her to respond.

"Even if I concede to what you say, you are stepping out of line as a servant. Isn't that true?"

He kept smiling. "Perhaps, but that is not the issue. And as I said before, you still have not indicated that you are bothered by what I say."

Stalemate.

"Very well." She leaned forward, meeting him at eye level. "I believe the topic is romance. I do not need romance, now least of all, regardless of whether I recognize its existence."

"And what of pleasure?" he moved in closer. She did not yield, not even when their faces were mere inches apart. "Have you never thought of it? Not even a little? Any young woman would want that sweet release. Do you honestly say you have never wanted it?"

Cornered. He wished to force her to say the words he wanted to hear.

He wanted to win.

"What is it you want, Alucard?"

Direct use of his name fazed him a bit, but not as much as she'd hoped. His cold lips drifted closer, their skin almost touching. His cold breath tickled her face. "I want to hear you deny that you truly don't want to be wrapped up in the arms of a man, to feel a warm body…" his eyes bled mischief, "or perhaps a cold one, against yours. To touch it, kiss it, lay underneath it on a night such as this."

She did not blink. Instead, she removed her glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on. He watched, glowering with silence triumph.

She reached over and seized his scarf tightly. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. She brought her face close to his, her lips next to his right ear.

"Alright," she whispered. "Show me."

He tried to pull away, perhaps thinking he was in trouble. But she held tight, pulled him over the desk as she slowly stood from her chair.

"Show me all of that," she said into his ear, letting her hot breath wash over his ice-cold skin. "If you truly have the guts and the desire, take me here and now, let me see first hand all of the pleasure you wish to offer me."

She waited for him to move. He didn't. Not right away. He was in shock, but she knew his dead heart was racing like crazy.

"No?"

He raised a hand, but it lingered mid-air, as if unsure of what to do. A moment later, it fell back onto the desk again as they stood there.

"Scared?" she breathed into his ear. "Is the No-Life King fearing the consequences of seeing through his boasts?" He said nothing. Searching for words, perhaps? She smiled. "Then I guess it's up to me."

Turning abruptly, she locked her lips to his, holding his head in place firmly with her other hand. His eyes must be wide as telescope lenses as she ran her warm tongue over his fangs. It lasted a second, then a second longer. Another second later, she shoved him away with all her strength. He staggered, off balance, and wound up landing on his rear in a manner most unfitting of the nosferatu. He looked up at her in shock and more than a bit of awe as she walked around the desk and stepped over him.

"Such big words," she said to him as she searched the book shelves for a particularly old book. The letter required some research before the writing of a response. "But still unsure inside. That is folly on your part."

He chuckled.

"If you will, please remove yourself from my office. I must get some work done." She found the book, and flipped through it for the page she needed as the vampire rose to his feet, dusted off his coat, and prepared to depart.

"And Alucard, " – he paused, she snapped the book shut and returned to the desk – "not that it would ever happen, but if a certain warm body – or cold – were to receive that manner of attention from me, I would _always_ be on top."

He smiled, and bowed. A deep bow of respect and conceded defeat.

_Checkmate._


End file.
